Pantaskah Jika Orang Sepertiku Memiliki Gadis Secantik Putri Dongeng?
by Aragi Kanzaki
Summary: [Chapter 4 END Update!] Aku yang tidak terlalu tampan ini. Aku yang tidak terlalu pintar ini. Aku yang pas-pasan ini. Aku yang hidup biasa ini. Aku yang selalu gugup di depan para gadis ini. Aku yang sering banyak di kamar ini. Aku yang menutup diri dari hubungan sosial ini. Pantaskah jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan?
1. Tidak Mungkin!

**Fanfic NaruHina lagi. Semoga terhibur. Selamat membaca. ^_^**

* * *

Apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita tentang para putri yang bergelar selalu mendapatkan seorang pangeran yang sempurna? Putri yang tertidur karena memakan segigit apel. Putri berambut indah yang jika disisir akan menjadi panjang. Putri dengan sepatu kacanya. Putri duyung yang ingin sekali melihat bagaimana indahnya itu daratan. Putri yang dikutuk jadi angsa. Dan mungkin masih banyak cerita-cerita putri yang pada akhirnya selalu mendapatkan pangeran tampan yang mereka impikan.

Aku selalu saja membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menikah dengan gadis impianku juga. Mulai dari membangun rumah tangga yang awalnya sepi menjadi harmonis, melakukan hal-hal bersama, bahkan kejadian di ranjang sekalipun. Semua yang aku bayangkan sungguh menyenangkan, sampai-sampai aku enggan bangun pagi hanya untuk membayangkan "sebuah kehidupan yang aku mimpikan". Meskipun pada akhirnya aku juga sadar kalau semua itu hanyalah sebatas bayanganku saja. Tidak lebih.

Aku yang tidak terlalu tampan ini. Aku yang tidak terlalu pintar ini. Aku yang pas-pasan ini. Aku yang hidup biasa ini. Aku yang selalu gugup di depan para gadis ini. Aku yang sering banyak di kamar ini. Aku yang menutup diri dari hubungan sosial ini. Pantaskah jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan?

* * *

 **Naruto** © **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Fanfiction NaruHina**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Naruto POV**

* * *

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk untukku. Bekerja, begitulah. Yah, meskipun tidak sesibuk yang kalian kira. Hanya mencuci piring di sebuah restoran milik "mantan temanku". Kenapa? Karena mantan temanku itu sekarang sudah menjadi bos yang menggajiku. Benar, dia adalah pemilik restoran tempat aku bekerja.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Aku tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan, bangunan dengan 6 ruangan dan berlantaikan 2—3 ruangan di bawah dan 3 ruangan lagi di lantai atas, itu tidak termasuk kamar mandi. Walaupun sederhana, tinggal di sini bagiku terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh. Setiap malam minggu, orang-orang yang tinggal di kos-kosan ini selalu mengadakan pesta kecil. Ada 6 orang—termasuk aku, karena memang ruangan di bangunan itu cuma ada 6 ruangan. Setiap pengadaan pesta selalu bergantian tempat, minggu ini di kamarnya lalu minggu berikutnya di kamarnya. Kurasa cuma itu kesenangan ketika aku ada di sana.

Suara jam beker pun terdengar keras.

Sudah pagi rupanya. Aku sengaja bangun pagi hari ini karena pekerjaan. Biasanya sih aku akan bangun sekiranya pukul 10 atau 11 siang. Lagian aku juga belum memiliki hal-hal yang membuatku sibuk untuk mendapatkan uang setiap harinya. Aku bekerja cuma seminggu sekali, itu pun bisa dibilang 24 jam dengan istirahat yang jarang.

Kalian tahu? Restoran milik "mantan temanku" itu memang selalu penuh dengan pelanggan, bahkan orang-orang mau antri lama di luar hanya untuk menunggu satu pelanggan pun keluar. Sangat melelahkan. Sekali piring selesai dicuci sudah langsung dipakai, dan itu harus bersih. Kalau tidak, si pencuci piring mungkin tidak akan digaji beberapa waktu ke depan. Sudah banyak pekerja sepertiku yang mengalaminya. Aku pun pernah, sering malahan.

Kehidupanku selama ini memang tanpa hubungan berarti dengan orang lain. Aku keluar kamar cuma satu hari dalam seminggu, itu pun karena pekerjaan mencuci piring. Sementara untuk mengatasi kekurangan uang aku juga menggunakan media internet. Ya seperti menjual akun milikku dalam game, dan jasa subtitle film. Aku belajar nge-sub seperti itu dari teman-temanku di _facebook._ Aku belajar banyak dari mereka, terutama membeli via online. Hanya duduk di kamar, barang sudah bisa diantar. Gratis, coy! Tanpa ribet. Semua kehidupanku setelah masa SMA berakhir hanya ada di depan komputer. Karena itulah tidak mengherankan kalau sekarang aku sudah mulai berkacamata.

Oh, benar. Kadang aku juga keluar kamar ketika game versi baru dari game favoritku baru dirilis. Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya, karena kalau tidak aku tidak bisa memainkan gamenya. Meskipun harus antri panjang, menurutku itu impas dengan cerita, suasana dan karakter game yang akan kumainkan nanti.

06:01, terlihat di jam digital yang terletak di dekat jam beker—di meja dekat tempatku tidur. Segera aku langkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar mandi, lepas pakaian, memutar keran kemudian air dari shower pun menghujani seluruh tubuhku.

Aneh, entah kenapa sekarang ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Hari ini aku akan bekerja. Hari ini tanggal 27. Hari ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk di depan komputer. Lalu apa yang kurang?

Game! Oh, sial! Benar juga! Pagi ini seharusnya aku sudah mengantri di depan toko karena versi terbaru dari game RPG favoritku akan rilis. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bekerja. Aku harus cepat ke toko. Juga, aku perlu menelepon "mantan temanku" itu untuk memberitahunya kalau aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini.

Ah, 14 menit lagi toko yang menyediakan game favoritku buka. Mungkin sudah banyak orang yang mengantri di sana. Sial, aku harus cepat!

Aku pun berlari secepat mungkin setelah kupastikan kalau pakaianku sudah rapi. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus cepat ke toko game atau aku akan sangat menyesal nanti. Harus dapat! Harus dapat! Harus dapat! Aku meneriakkan dua kata itu dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin merasa galau hanya karena kehabisan jatah game kali ini. Kemarin ketika game baru yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan game terbaik di dunia publish hampir seluruh toko game kehabisan stok karena sudah diborong para gamer. Hanya karena itu aku sampai tidak berhasrat ingin melakukan apa pun. Bahkan komputer milikku 3 hari tidak aku nyalakan. Rasa kesal sekaligus menyebalkan membuatku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Hanya merenung, dan hampir yang kulakukan selama 3 hari itu hanya "membayangkan" saja. Membayangkan "kisah cinta yang aku karang sendiri bersama gadis impianku".

Sampai juga aku di depan toko. Dan benar, sudah ada sekitar puluhan orang tengah mengantri di depan pintu. Bahkan, di belakangku juga sudah ada beberapa orang yang baru datang—ikut antri.

Sambil menunggu, mungkin aku akan kembali melanjutkan imajinasiku tentang "kisah cintaku dengan gadis impianku". Aku mengarangnya sekaligus membayangkannya langsung. Cerita dimulai dari tokoh "aku" yang di sini adalah seorang siswa SMA kelas 3. Tinggi 155 cm, rambut merah bergelombang, wajahnya selalu terlihat mengantuk. Pemuda ini tidak begitu terkenal. Dia hanya siswa biasa. Tanpa prestasi, tanpa nilai bagus. Rankingnya selalu ada di tengah. Kadang di tengah-bawah, kadang di tengah atas. Intinya, dia hanya siswa biasa.

Suatu hari ketika tokoh "aku" itu disuruh salah seorang guru membawakan tumpukan buku ke perpustakaan, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis dari kelas lain. Ia hanya melirik gadis itu dari balik tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya. Dan saat itulah, ia terpesona. Gadis berkacamata. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Gadis yang ideal. Ia merasa telah menemukan gadis impiannya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mana mungkin dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja bisa membuat gadis secantik dia jatuh hati padanya. Itu tidak mungkin.

Gadis cantik sepertinya akan leboh cocok dengan laki-laki yang ideal juga. Kesamaan seseorang merupakan penentuan cocok atau tidaknya pasangan, pendapat kebanyakan orang. Karena itulah ia tidak percaya diri. Selain itu, tingginya saja lebih pendek. Sedangkan gadis itu memiliki tinggi badan 165 cm, atau 170 cm, entahlah, sekiranya itu.

Namun, takdir tetaplah takdir. Ia tidak sengaja melihat gadis itu sedang dihadang oleh 3 pria yang berotot. Seperti dalam film, 3 pria itu mencoba melumpuhkan si gadis berusaha memperkosanya. Tapi dengan keahliannya, gadis itu berhasil mengalahkan ketiga pria berotot itu. Namun ketika gadis itu akan pergi, seseorang tiba-tiba memukulnya dari belakang dan membuatnya tersungkur. Gadis itu pun setengah sadar. Ketiga pria tadi mulai bangun. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul ternyata adalah temannya tiga pria itu. Mereka mulai membawa gadis itu.

Di lain sisi, tokoh "aku" tampak sedang berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia langsung mencoba menyelamatkannya. Ia akan kalah cepat. Ia akan dihajar habis-habisan. Ia perlu rencana. Melawan 4 pria berotot akan sulit. Meskipun setengah dirinya merasa kesal, tapi setengah dirinya merasa senang. Karena inilah kesempatan untuknya memulai hubungan dengan gadis impiannya itu.

Ia merasa seperti di dalam film saja. Ia akan menyelamatkan gadis yang akan diperkosa.

Oke, langsung saja. Tanpa pajang lebar, tokoh "aku" pun membawa sebuah tong sampah besi. Ia mengalihkan perhatian 4 pria itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan 4 pria itu, tetap saja ia menerima 2 pukulan dan 1 tendangan. Dua pria ia kalahkan dengan tutup tong sampah—dengan menendang selangkangan mereka terlebih dulu lalu ia pukulkan benda itu keras ke wajah, sementara dua lainnya ia juga menendang ke arah selangkangan walau dirinya melakukannya perlu waktu yang lama karena dua pria itu sudah tahu kalau selangkangan merekalah yang menjadi target. Memang cara yang pengecut, tapi menyelamatkan tetaplah menyelamatkan. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Oh, sial! Sampai di sini saja aku "membayangkan". Toko game sudah buka 10 menit yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah ada di antrian nomor 5. Sebentar lagi, lalu aku bisa pulang dan bermain game selama mungkin.

Aku pun membuka dompetku, mengambil beberapa uang kemudian membayar, membeli dan akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari antrian.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Pasti yang menelepon "mantan temanku" itu. Memang siapa lagi coba?

"Hei, Bodoh, cepatlah ke sini! Banyak piring yang harus kaucuci!" Benar, kan? Ditambah lagi, didengar dari suaranya ia sepertinya marah.

"Ah, maaf, hari ini aku tidak ingin kerja, _bye_ ," kataku cuek sambil memutus panggilan. Karena aku tidak ingin dia meneleponku lagi, ponselku pun aku matikan.

Asal tahu saja, aku bekerja di restoran milik "mantan temanku" itu karena utang. Ketika kami masih SMA, aku meminjam uangnya untuk membeli satu komputer. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membayar utangku dengan uang yang aku dapat dari internet tapi dia menolaknya. Dia ingin dibalas dengan jasa bukan uang, katanya. Dia juga mengatakan padaku kalau aku juga harus keluar sesekali. Memang benar kalau dia teman yang baik, tapi kupikir dia terlalu memedulikanku meskipun dia sudah memiliki istri dan seorang anak.

Aku pun berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian dalam. Kulihat dari balik kaca _mannequin_ yang dipakaikan baju pantai yang seksi. Andai saja aku memiliki seorang istri yang cantik, pakaian itu mungkin bisa aku belikan untuknya.

Aku menghela napas, lalu tertawa dalam hati.

Mana mungkin? Kurasa sampah sepertiku sangat sulit memiliki gadis secantik itu. Gadis cantik hanya untuk laki-laki yang ideal, seperti dalam dongeng; putri mendapatkan pangeran tampan, dan pangeran juga begitu. Tidak ada yang salah memang... Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya akunya saja yang terlalu berharap. Ingat Naruto, kenyataan bukanlah mimpi, kenyataan bukanlah dongeng.

Kembali aku langkahkan kaki, tak peduli dengan orang di sekitar yang berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dariku. Kulirik ke sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam tak jauh dariku, di mana para wartawan sedang mewawancarai sepasang kekasih yang baru-baru ini sedang mendunia. Hyuuga Hinata, putri dari Perdana Menteri Jepang dan si tampan aktor drama, Sasori. Mereka sungguh pasangan yang cocok... mungkin. Apalagi dengan pakaian serba hitam yang mereka pakai. Benar-benar hanya orang kaya yang bisa seperti itu.

Rambut panjang yang indah, kulit yang putih mulus, bibir yang mungil, lekuk tubuh yang indah. Ditambah lagi tetesan keringat yang tampak di pelipis gadis itu. Dengan melihatnya saja, pasti orang-orang akan terpesona padanya. Andai aku bisa menikahimu, Hyuuga Hinata-san, mungkin aku akan pamer dengan semua temanku sambil tertawa jahat di depan mereka. Hahaha...

Yah, walaupun itu kedengarannya "sangat" tidak mungkin sih. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain game yang baru kubeli ini.

Oh, _shit!_ Seseorang tiba-tiba mendorongku ke belakang hingga jatuh. Seorang pria besar dengan jas dan kacamata hitamnya, seorang bodyguard. Tidak salah lagi, orang ini pasti yang dibayar untuk mengawal sepasang kekasih itu. Kurang ajar, seenaknya saja dia mendorongku tanpa peduli apapun. Bisa saja aku keseleo, iya, kan? Bisa saja seseorang dari belakang membawa benda lancip dan saat didorong aku tidak sengaja tetusuk? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Aku bisa mati. Kalau saja aku punya kekuatan seperti dalam anime, mungkin sudah kubuat bodyguard itu babak belur. Hah, orang lemah sepertiku memangnya bisa apa? Hanya diam dan menerima begitu saja, benar, kan? Kalau aku menghajarnya, mungkin akulah yang akan babak belur nanti. Lebih baik aku menjauh, para wartawan sudah berdatangan. Aku tidak ingin diinjak-injak oleh mereka. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Game yang kubeli ini harus segera aku mainkan. Aku tidak sabar lagi!

"Kau, Uzumaki Naruto-kun!"

Kalian tahu saja, dalam game online ini aku bisa dengan bebas menciptakan avatar sendiri bahkan pasanganku sekalipun. Mulai dari tinggi badan, berat badan, rambut, wajah, baju yang didesain dari aplikasi luar seperti Photoshop atau yang lainnya. Juga, dalam game ini aku bisa menulis ceritaku sendiri. Dan jika ceritaku menarik perhatian orang-orang di perusahaan pembuat game itu kemungkinan besar akan dibuatkan anime. Itu sih kata pemilik perusahaan yang membuat game itu ketika wawancara di televisi.

"Hey, aku memanggilmu!"

Tetapi sebelum aku bisa membuat ceritaku sendiri, avatarku harus telah mencapai level 1900, dan itu butuh waktu sekitar satu tahun tanpa kalah sekali pun melawan Bos. Ditambah lagi, aku perlu memiliki uang yang cukup. Ya, sekitar satu miliar keping emas.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, aku memanggilmu!"

Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi untuk versi kali ini mungkin ada banyak fitur yang ditambahkan atau grafisnya yang lebih real.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun!"

Aku menengok melihat seseorang yang memanggilku sejak tadi. Memang sengaja aku mengacuhkanmya karena kupikir suara lembut dan feminim itu hanyalah panggilan dari "istri imajinasiku" alias tidak nyata atau hanya salah dengar. Lagipula siapa orang lain yang mengenalku selain "mantan temanku" yang menjadi bos itu dan para penghuni kos-kosan tempatku tinggal. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman akrab perempuan, jadi tidaklah mungkin seorang gadis memanggilku.

"Akhirnya dengar juga." Gadis yang memanggilku mendekat lalu memelukku tiba-tiba. Putri dari Perdana Menteri sekaligus kekasih dari si tampan aktor drama itu.

Apa aku sedang mimpi? Gadis itu terlihat seakan sudah kenal lama denganku. Dan dia juga memelukku seperti ini. Lagipula darimana dia tahu namaku?

Kulihat semua wartawan menatap ke arahku, kamera-kamera tertuju padaku, pemuda tampan si aktor drama juga. Aku hanya terdiam bingung. Ini pasti mimpi. Tidak, kurasa ini bukan mimpi. Mimpi tidak senyata ini. Ini sungguhan!

Itu benar, ini sama persis yang terjadi dalam anime, tokoh utama dijebak oleh seseorang tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kuatkan dirimu Naruto! Jangan terjebak oleh putri Perdana Menteri itu! Kuat! Kau harus kuat! Dia mungkin punya suatu rencana untuk mengerjaimu. Biasanya orang-orang yang ideal selalu berbuat semau mereka. Karena kecantikan dan ketampanan, mereka seenaknya menjahili orang-orang yang kurang ideal sepertimu. Bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang yang mereka jahili.

"Maaf, Kamu pasti salah orang. Aku hanyalah sampah masyarakat. Namaku tidaklah cukup bersih untuk diucapkan oleh seorang gadis cantik sefeminim dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata-san," kataku dengan wajah datar, kemudian lari secepat mungkin, melarikan diri.

Menyebalkan sekali. Aku benci dengan orang yang sombongnya kelewatan. Seenakjidatnya melakukan ini-itu hanya karena mereka lebih baik. Tidak peduli perasaan, selalu bertindak egois jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang tertentu—sepertiku. Mereka mungkin telah melakukan banyak hal yang baik seperti pura-pura membantu orang susah secara terbuka untuk membuat publik terhipnotis agar jika nanti ketika mereka benar-benar bersalah publik bisa mendukungnya. Cara yang terselubung dan licik. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jang! Jang!" teriakku ketika aku membuka pintu kamar kos-kosan tempatku tinggal. Seperti biasa, kamarku dipenuhi oleh manga, novel, kaset video game, dan beberapa majalah dewasa. Tidak lupa satu komputer di dekat almari dan juga sebuah laptop yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Sekarang aku bisa tenang sambil main game. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggangguku lagi. Hanya perlu duduk di depan televisi, pasang _konsol_ kemudian masukkan kasetnya.

"Jadi seperti ini ya kamar seorang otaku?"

Aku menengok dan melihat seorang gadis duduk bersila di sampingku. Aku menggeleng. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Lebih baik aku fokus bermain game.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, apa kau selalu di sini seharian?"

Abaikan saja, Naruto. Ucapan dari gadis imajinasi mirip artis **Hyuuga** itu tidak bisa mengganggumu. Sepertinya dirinya perlu mengurangi kegiatan mengkhayal.

"Jangan abaikan aku dong."

Biarkan saja. Nanti juga hilang sendiri.

"Naruto-kun! Kau dengar aku!"

Oh, sial! Dia berteriak di dekat telingaku. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia mau?

Aku pun berdiri, kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangan—membuat segel sambil berkata, "Wahai gadis imajinasiku, kembalilah ke tempatmu berasal, kembalilah... kembalilah... kembalilah... PUJOPAJAPU TAIMU MAMBU~"

 **BUAGH!**

Belum selesai aku mengucapkan mantra, sebuah pukulan hebat tiba-tiba menabrak wajahku. Aku cuma bisa meringis merasakan darah keluar dari hidungku. Sakit. Ini terasa sakit. Aneh. Padahal yang memukulku adalah gadis imajinasi. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata asli?"

* * *

 **To be conntinued.**

* * *

YO YO YO! BERJUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA! SUDAH LAMA NGGAK NGELANJUTIN FANFIC-FANFIC SAYA.

Aissh... Semuanya, maaf ya lama nggak kelihatan! Maaf juga fanfic-fanfic saya yang belum kelar belum dilanjutin. Belum dapet motivasi untuk nglanjutin je, maaf banget. Insya Allah besok entah kapan dilanjut deh. Semoga aja masih sabar. #dilempar batu sama readers

Ini fanfic mungkin Cuma 2 chapter, kalau saya buat banyak kayaknya fanfic ber-pair NaruHina udah menurun drastis penggemarnya. Males juga kalau udah capek-capek nulis yang baca "mungkin" mendekati "nol".

Saya akhiri, sampai jumpa lagi.


	2. Gadis Yang Tidak Tahu Apa itu Kesedihan

Bagiku, hidup itu menyenangkan. Tak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Semua kehidupanku seakan telah terpenuhi oleh rasa damai yang tak pernah habis bagai air dunia. Kemewahan yang kurasakan dari kecil tak sekali pun membuatku mengenal apa itu "kesedihan" dan "membosankan". Tapi aku tak membutuhkan dua hal itu, karena apa? Bagiku, hidup itu hanya ada kesenangan. Berteman, mengobrol, bermain, kompak, solidaritas, dan yang paling penting adalah tidak ada kesedihan.

Setiap hari aku selalu saja berdiri di depan cermin, memandangi fisikku yang kurasa kelihatan sempurna. Aku tidak punya kekurangan, dan pada dasarnya dari kecil aku sudah dituntut Ayah untuk selalu kelihatan sempurna. Aku cantik. Aku seksi, meskipun pakaianku tidak seterbuka gadis-gadis lain. Jika semua pemuda melihatmu tidak mungkin mereka tidak menyukaimu, mereka semua akan terpana kemudian jatuh cinta padamu, kata Ayah.

Aku ini ibarat seorang idola walau aku bukanlah orang yang berbakat. Aku terkenal karena kesuksesaan Ayahku. Aku semakin terkenal setelah menjadi kekasih dari salah satu aktor yang baru naik puncak, Sasori. Aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan "Darling". Setiap kami bertemu, biasanya aku langsung melompat kemudian memeluknya sambil tertawa manja. Bahkan orang di sekeliling pun sampai iri melihat kami. Kami berdua memiliki sebutan "Pasangan Sempurna" di media.

Aku mencintai Sasori, dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua. Kami saling mencintai. Kami berencana mau menikah minggu depan. Meskipun dia sering mengajakku tidur, tapi aku selalu menjawab, "Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Tinggal menunggu hari lagi kita akan menjadi pasangan suami-istri, dan saat itulah kamu boleh melakukan apapun." sambil tersenyum manis.

Tetapi...

Tetapi keesokan hari, ketika aku ingin menemui Sasori di rumahnya, kulihat dua perempuan dengan pakaian pelayan yang berantakkan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya sambil sekilas meminta maaf padaku. Dan saat aku masuk ke kamarnya, aku melihat kekasihku itu tengah bertelanjang dada sambil membenahi resleting celananya. Dia terlihat tenang meskipun aku bertanya ada apa. Mereka hanyalah pelayan, mereka cuma melakukan pekerjaan mereka, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan mobilnya, seakan-akan aku tidak perlu tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan pada dua pelayan perempuan itu.

Napasku tiba-tiba terasa berat. Aku bertanya-tanya, perasaan apa ini?

Melihat bagaimana keadaan tadi, tidak mungkin Sasori tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan dua pelayan itu. Dia pasti... Dia pasti... Ah, jangan berpikir negatif dulu, Hinata. Mungkin saja kejadiannya seperti ini _: Dua pelayan itu mengambilkan handuk untuk Sasori, tapi sebelum mereka berdua meletakkan handuknya, pria itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dua pelayan itu pun terkejut, lalu jatuh membuat pakaiannya agak berantakkan, kemudian karena takut melihat tubuh telanjang tuannya, mereka berdua langsung keluar._

Itu benar, kejadiannya mungkin begitu. Lagipula dia tidak lama lagi akan menikah denganku. Jangan sampai ada pikiran negatif, oke, Hinata? Yosh!

Setelah Sasori mengajakku ke sana-sini, kami pun berhenti di depan sebuah gedung studio produksi anime. Sepertinya dia diundang ke sini untuk menjadi Seiyuu. Ini ketiga kalinya dia diundang untuk menjadi Seiyuu bukan sebagai aktor drama ataupun film bioskop.

Dengan kacamata hitam, kami berdua pun keluar dari mobil. Kilatan cahaya dari kamera menyambut kami, para wartawan mulai beradu mulut, para bodyguard mulai melaksanakan tugas mereka. Kami berdua berjalan anggun di atas kain merah sambil menyapa fans kami serta orang-orang dari media. Inilah saat-saat yang menyenangkan menurutku. Aku difoto, dan mungkin saja fotoku dengan Sasori akan menjadi sampul dari majalah-majalah ternama.

"Honey, lihat dia." Sasori melihat ke arah seseorang yang tampaknya dalam posisi terjatuh karena menabrak salah satu bodyguard yang berdiri di depan pintu gedung yang akan kami masuki. Karena semua wartawan dan fans kami mendekati kami, di tempat itu cukup sepi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kau kenal dia?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Sasori tertawa pelan, terkesan meremehkan, "Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah teman sekelasku waktu SMA, tapi dia pengecut."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Hari-hari di awal masuk kelas aku menghinanya, tapi baru beberapa hari kemudian dia langsung pindah sekolah karena takut bertemu langsung denganku. Kalau bukan pengecut apa lagi coba?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Begitukah?"

"Itu benar. Dia itu pendiam, bicara putus-putus, di depan gadis saja selalu salah tingkah, ditambah lagi mukanya yang paling menyebalkan dari semua sikapnya yang buruk. Aku menghinanya kalau dia itu tidak pantas sekolah, dia lebih pantas tinggal di rumah, tinggal sama Mamanya, dan pengecut seperti dia tidak akan mungkin memiliki pacar bahkan istri sekalipun. Kupikir dengan menghinanya seperti itu, dia bisa lebih beradaptasi denganku, tapi dia lebih memilih melarikan diri. Dia itu benar-benar pengecut dari pengecut."

Aku setuju dengan ucapan Sasori tadi. Sebagai kekasihnya aku selalu percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan, itu sebuah janji dariku untuknya.

"Honey, aku punya sebuah ide. Ini mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan. Apa kau ingin melakukannya untukku?" Sasori memperlihatkan wajahnya yang jail. Sepertinya dia mau mengerjai orang lain lagi.

"Tentu, Darling," jawabku riang.

"Begini rencananya. Kau pura-puralah mencintainya, jadilah pacarnya, kemudian ketika sudah saatnya kita akan kasih pelajaran kepada pengecut itu. Kita buat dia merasakan apa itu "sakit hati". Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku kalau setelah itu kamu tidak boleh pergi ke mana pun jika tidak bersamaku, mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

Salah satu kebiasaannya, menjahili orang lain. Sasori selalu melakukan itu kepada orang lain yang menurutnya terlihat menyebalkan. Aku sih tidak terlalu mempermaslahkannya, karena memang sudah jadi hobinya menjahili.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun!"

 _Rencana kami pun dimulai!_

* * *

 **NaruHina FanFiction**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Hinata POV, OOC, Alternative Universal**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak tertarik padaku walau sudah melihat bagaimana kecantikanku. Aku tidak tahu "mantan teman SMA" kekasihku itu normal atau tidak. Apa mungkin dia itu seorang "homoseks"? Buktinya dia tidak tertarik denganku, padahal semua laki-laki di sekelilingku selama ini selalu terpana melihatku bahkan ada yang nekat berteriak, "Hinata-chan, menikahlah denganku!" begitu.

O ya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau aku mengikutinya sampai rumah, sepertinya dia orang yang aneh. Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang setertutup dia. Tetapi aku sedikit terhibur dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut ketika menyadari kalau aku bukanlah "gadis imajinasi"nya. Menurutku ekspresinya itu kaku dan dia terlihat bingung mau berekspresi apa. Mungkin aku telah salah paham. Dia tetap tertarik padaku, terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang memerah, ditambah lagi dia membelakangiku, sepertinya dia pemalu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Aku tertawa kecil. Dia seperti yang dikatakan Sasori, dia pasti salah tingkah jika di depan gadis. "Tidak perlu grogi seperti itu, Da-r-ling!" Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

Hangat, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Apa dia berkeringat? Ya ampun, benar-benar sepengecut yang dikatakan Sasori. Belum apa-apa dia sudah mandi keringat seperti ini. Tapi aneh juga, kenapa keringatnya tidak terlalu bau seperti milik Sasori? Keringatnya seakan membuatku tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku merasa ingin terus memeluknya. Rasanya seperti memeluk guling milikku sendiri di rumah. Nyaman sekali. Apa ini? Aku seperti terhanyut olehnnya.

"H-Hyuuga-san, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku? T-Tolong lepaskan. Jika ketahuan, ak-aku akan di penjara,t-tolong... lepaskan aku," ucapnya, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Perasaan nyaman ini berbeda ketika aku memeluk Sasori yang bertubuh maskulin. Padahal semua gadis beranggapan lebih menyukai laki-laki yang berbadan seperti kekasihku itu, tapi saat ini aku malah tidak terlalu setuju dengan anggapan itu. Mungkin sudah bukan "semua" gadis lagi, tapi "banyak" karena aku tidak termasuk.

Aku akhirnya ditenggelamkan oleh kenyamanan punggung laki-laki itu. Ini terlalu nyaman, aku sampai ingin tidur. Aku mulai merasa lelah. Aku merasa sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Terserah, mau mantan teman SMA kekasihku itu memperkosaku atau membunuhku sekalipun, aku merasa tidak peduli. Hanya kenyamanan yang aku rasakan.

Sekarang, sepertinya kedua kakiku sudah tak menyentuh lantai. Aku digendong, tapi aku tetap tak peduli. Aku seperti telah dibius.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuuga-san, tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Aku sudah tak merasakan punggungnya lagi. Ada apa ini? Padahal aku ingin lebih berlama-lama. Kurasa aku sedang berbaring. Terang. Aku membuka mata. Di mana ini? Aku akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya. Ini di depan pintu kamar kos-kosan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa saat aku terhanyut oleh kenyamanan punggungnya, dia mengeluarkanku dari kamarnya?

"Naruto-darling, buka pintunya dong. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tolong buka pintunya, Naruto-darling... Naruto-darling." Beberapa kali aku mengetuk pintu tapi tak juga dibukanya. Bahkan tidak ada suara kecuali suara musik dari kamar sebelah.

Ya sudahlah, kurasa ini sudah cukup membuat laki-laki itu beranggapan kalau ternyata ada gadis secantik diriku yang menginginkannya, meskipun itu sebenarnya cuma pura-pura. Dan juga, lagian ini baru awalnya saja.

"Besok aku akan ke sini lagi. Sampai besok, Naruto-darling... bye~."

Aku pun pergi dari kos-kosannya. Sebenarnya aku berniat ingin menemui Sasori sekarang tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena pekerjaannya. Akhirnya aku pulang sendirian dengan taksi. Di perjalanan aku mulai sadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan ketika berada di kamar mantan teman sekelas kekasihku itu. **Aku tidak peduli meskipun dia mau memperkosaku atau membunuhku.** Aku semakin heran dan terheran. Bagaimana bisa aku merasa seperti itu? Apa aku dihipnotis? Hey hey, keperawananmu hanya milik Sasori, Hinata. Kalian berdua akan menikah sebentar lagi, jangan lakukan hal yang sembrono lagi. Mengerti, Hinata! Besok jangan lakukan itu lagi! Ingatlah!

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Gadis Yang Tidak Tahu Apa itu Kesedihan

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan cermin. Bisa kulihat dari cermin wajahku yang putih cerah dengan rambut yang tergerai lurus nan indah. Aku tersenyum. Tak bosan-bosannya aku mengagumi kecantikanku. Aku seperti bidadari saja. Tidak heran kenapa aku dinobatkan oleh orang-orang sebagai salah satu perempuan tercantik di dunia. Ah, hidup itu sungguh menyenangkan, bukan? Aku tidak punya kekurangan, ditambah lagi aku memiliki kekasih yang tampan sekaligus terkenal di mana-mana, bahkan dia sempat mengajakku ke luar negeri hanya untuk menyapa fansnya. Benar-benar asyik.

Ah, hampir lupa, pagi ini Sasori menelepon, "Bagaimana dengan si Pengecut itu, Honey?" tanyanya.

"Benar apa yang kamu katakan, Darling. Dia benar-benar pengecut, padahal aku cuma memeluknya tapi dia sudah mandi keringat," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Honey-ku memang hebat, teruslah seperti itu, kita kasih pelajaran si Pengecut menyebalkan itu."

Pagi ini aku akan kembali ke tempat laki-laki _Hikikomori_ itu. Benar, kemarin hanya sebagai awal karena tidak mungkin juga langsung membuat orang yakin kalau gadis secantik diriku tiba-tiba bilang "mencintai" kepada orang asing, bahkan sebelumnya belum pernah bertemu apalagi saling mengenal. Bertahap maksudku. Setelah dia yakin kalau aku mencintainya, dia mungkin akan menjadikanku pacar, lalu mengajakku kencan kemudian Sasori muncul dan aku akan mengatakan sebenarnya kalau aku hanya mencintai Sasori. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi laki-laki itu nanti. Fufufu...

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar kos-kosannya sekarang. Sepi sekali. Bangunan dengan 6 kamar ini terasa mencekam. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kedinginan. Hawa tidak enak aku rasakan berasal dari kamar sebelah. Sambil menyuarakan decitan, perlahan pintu kamar itu terbuka. Asap hitam tampak menyembul dari sana. Seseorang terlihat keluar. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang berantakan berjas putih ala ilmuwan. Dia mulai mendekatiku. Semakin dekat. Wajahnya tampak mengerikan, seperti sudah sangat tua saja.

"Nona, apa Anda sedang mencari Naruto-kun?" tanyanya padaku sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku jasnya.

"I-Iy-Iya. S-Siapa kamu?" Kurasa kedua kakiku menggigil. Orang ini benar-benar menakutkan sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa dia seorang laki-laki atau perempuan karena wajah tuanya. Apa umurnya sudah 100-an?

"A-Apa Kakek bisa memanggilnya untukku?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kakek?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "Umur saya masih 29. Nama saya Orochimaru, panggil saja **Ori-chan**. Kalau Anda mencari Naruto-kun, dia sedang ada di restoran _KIBA_ , bekerja. Apa Anda pacarnya?"

"K-Kalau begitu terima kasih." Aku pun bergegas pergi. Aku tidak tahan kalau terus berhadapan dengan orang seaneh dia. Lagian apa benar umurnya masih 29 walau wajahnya sudah setua itu, ditambah lagi bau kentut yang menyelimuti orang itu, hidungku sampai mati rasa.

Yosh, sekarang aku harus pergi ke restoran _KIBA_. Kudengar restoran itu sangat terkenal, aku pernah diajak makan ke sana oleh Sasori. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini jadi tidak perlu naik taksi. Ini aku sudah sampai di depan restoran itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pekerjaan laki-laki itu apa ya?

Aku segera berlari masuk ke restoran itu. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatku dari meja mereka, aku tetap berlari ke arah dapur, tempat para koki bekerja karena kurasa laki-laki itu ada di sana.

"NARUTO-DARLING...!" Teriakanku berhasil membuat seisi dapur terdiam. Dan saat itulah suara piring pecah terdengar. Aku bisa melihat laki-laki itu. Suara piring pecah tadi berasal dari dia. Sepertinya dia syok melihatku di sini dan menjatuhkan satu piring yang dicucinya. Peduli amat, aku akan bermanja-manja bersamanya.

"Naruto-darling, aku mencintaimu." Aku langsung memeluknya.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.

 **Masih mau lanjut nggak nih?**


	3. Kenapa?

**Karena banyak yang minta fanfic ini diperpanjang chapternya, jadi saya perpanjang dikit ini. Mungkin akan selesai di chapter 4. Mungkin.** **Oke langsung aja, saya** **mengucapkan** **"** **selamat membaca** **"** **.**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari kehancuran. Alam seakan telah mengadili. Bencana terjadi di mana-mana. Bukan bencana biasa, tapi hampir seperti fenomena alam aneh yang merenggut banyak nyawa. Tumbuhan hijau berukuran kecil seperti lumut tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh bangunan. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sampai aku tidak sadar kalau saat itu dunia sedang digemparkan oleh bencana yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Itu terjadi ketika malam hari. Saat itu aku sedang bersama istri tercintaku di taman. Kami berciuman, tetapi selang beberapa saat kami menghentikannya. Kami tidak begitu tahu, tapi kami melihat gedung-gedung kaca di sekitar taman tiba-tiba runtuh tanpa sebab. Sesuatu berwarna hijau menyelimuti gedung-gedung itu, dan yang kutahu setelah itu adalah seluruh tempat seperti bangunan, jalan bahkan kendaraan ditumbuhi lumut hijau yang seakan memakan semuanya.

Kami berdua berlari ke sana-sini untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua orang mati diselimuti lumut, dan yang paling aneh adalah kenapa kami tidak? Kami terus berlari. Istriku menangis. Dia putus asa. Dia bahkan lupa kalau saat itu aku ada bersamanya. Aku memeluknya erat. Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini, kataku.

 **Haaah...** kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu membayangkan cerita-cerita yang tokoh utamanya berkeluarga? Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, nanti kau pasti memiliki seorang istri meskipun tidak secantik yang selalu kau bayangkan. Tenang, oke, tidak perlu khawatir.

Hening. Aku terdiam melihat layar televisi di depanku. Benar, aku baru saja memainkan game yang kubeli kemarin.

Kalian tahu? Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat bosan. Tidak biasanya aku merasa sebosan ini. Kuambil ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat laptopku berada, aku mau menelepon seseorang. Mungkin aku akan ke restoran milik mantan temanku itu untuk bekerja sebagai ganti karena aku bolos kemarin. Semoga saja dia tidak marah.

"Hey, Kiba, hari ini aku ke tempatmu," kataku malas.

"Dasar Bodoh, kau membuatku repot kemarin, gara-gara kaubolos aku harus~"

Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-katanya jadi kututup teleponnya. Asal kalian tahu, ketika dia marah semua masalah cuma akan menjadi semakin panjang, karena kata-katanya yang tidak akan pernah habis. Terkadang aku membayangkan jika dia memarahi pegawainya yang tidak taat aturan sepertiku, mungkin kalian akan tertidur. Aku sudah dimarahinya lama 2 kali dulu, jadi kupikir aku hanya perlu melarikan diri saja. Begitulah.

Setelah menelusuri jalan, melewati tempat yang menurutku cukup aman dari orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan seperti si Gadis Polos kemarin, Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak tahu diri tanpa kusadari mengikutiku bahkan sampai masuk ke kamarku, akhirnya oh akhirnya aku sampai di dalam restoran milik mantan temanku. Tinggal masuk ke dapur lalu cuci piring, hwoaah... kurasa gadis artis itu tidak akan menemukanku di sini. Kemarin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia akan datang lagi. Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa tenang.

"Naruto, kau terlambat 2 detik!" Mantan temanku itu mendatangiku dengan baju seperti orang kantoran, meskipun dia bukan orang kantoran. Alasan kenapa dia memakai baju itu karena istrinya yang memintanya. Terlihat mempesona, kata istrinya. Benar-benar pasangan yang tidak biasa.

"Hanya 2 detik kau permasalahkan, sudahlah, biarkan aku sendiri."

Dia menghela napas, "Kau selalu saja seperti ini, menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi pegawai-pegawai lainnya. Sesekali bersikaplah sopan padaku." Dia mengikutiku ke dapur, bahkan aku sudah mencuci piring pun dia masih berdiri di dekatku, menatapku kasihan.

"Kiba, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku mual Bodoh!" kataku.

"Iya iya... lagipula baru kali ini kau terlihat lebih senang di sini daripada di kamarmu yang penuh barang-barang otaku itu." Dia pun pergi, tak lagi di dapur. Aku bisa mencuci piring dengan tenang sekarang. Dengan tenang...

"Naruto-darling!"

Tiba-tiba aku menjatuhkan satu piring yang baru kucuci. H-Hoy, apa aku tidak salah dengar barusan. Naruto-darling? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Aku tidak sedang pingsan kan? Hey, gadis itu ada di sana. Dia sungguh ada di sana, aku melihatnya berdiri di pintu masuk dapur sedang menatapku dengan senyumnya yang manis, menatap ke arahku yang sedang terpaku di pojokkan dapur, tempat mencuci piring. Bagaimana dia tahu aku di sini?

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Kenapa?

 **Warning! :** Mengandung humor dan ada satu kata nanti yang pakai bahasa Jawa jadi anak kecil disarankan jangan baca meskipun bukan rate M

* * *

Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Gadis yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya tiba-tiba mendatangiku, kemudian bilang "Aku mencintaimu". Jelas sekali kalau ini hanya jebakan. Benar juga, Hyuuga Hinata kan pacarnya Sasori-keparat itu. Sialan kau, seenaknya saja mau membodohiku dengan memanfaatkan gadis polos ini. Mentang-mentang sudah menjadi populer. Aku tidak akan terjebak. Lihat saja nanti, kaukira aku yang kaubodohi, tidak secepat itu, karena akulah yang akan membodohimu. Lihat saja nanti, Bodoh!

"Darling, kita nonton film yuk?"

Kiba sialan, dia juga malah membiarkanku pergi bersama gadis artis ini bukan mengusirnya karena aku sedang bekerja. Salah gadis ini juga tiba-tiba berkata aku adalah pacarnya, dan bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku. Hey, kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya kejadian yang menimpaku ini mirip dengan beberapa anime bergenre harem ya? Khukhukhu... Tidak buruk juga, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di tanganku saat gadis artis ini memelukku. Hwuaah... meskipun terhalang oleh pakaiannya, aku bisa menebak kalau yang menonjol itu adalah~hoy hoy apa yang kau pikirkan, Mesum, saat ini bukanlah waktunya memikirkan itu.

"H-Hyuuga-san, mu-mungkin sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan saja, aku tahu tempat yang p-pemandangannya indah di dekat sini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang."

Siaaaaal! Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan seorang gadis? Tenang Naruto, kau harus tenang. Ingat, yang akan kaubodohi adalah si Rambut Merah itu bukan kau sendiri. Yooosh! Lihat saja nanti kau, Keparat, akan kutunjukan bagaimana seorang otaku menjahili seorang bintang sepertimu. Akan aku permalukan kau di depan fansmu.

Dan asal kalian tahu saja, ini adalah bisikkan dari hati kecilku. Mungkin aku bisa membuat gadis artis itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, hihihi... Mungkin sih, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena aku bukanlah orang hebat seperti artis, pembakat, pengusaha sukses bahkan seorang bangsawan. Aku hanyalah orang biasa. Kalau dilihat-lihat tidak pantas.

O ya, aku tahu tempat untuk melihat pemandangan yang indah. Dulu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Hikikomori, Kiba dan teman-temanku sekos-kosan selalu berkumpul di sebuah gubuk kecil yang kami buat sendiri dari pepohonan, hanya berkumpul saja, bermain sambil merasakan sejuknya oksigen dari pohon-pohon di siang hari. Ya kalau menurutku sih itu tempat yang dekat karena dulu aku sudah terbiasa berjalan di jalan pegunungan. Tapi setelah sekian lama mengurung diriku sendiri di kamar, kupikir akan lebih melelahkan dan lebih jauh.

"Darling, apa kita sudah sampai?"

Astaga, andai saja panggilan **darling** nya padaku benar-benar tulus. Ah, jangan mimpi, lah.

"Di sana. Di gubuk itu Hyuuga-san bisa melihat pemandangan kota, tempat tinggal kita."

"Tapi di sana ada orang."

Sudah kuduga ini pasti terjadi, aku kelelahan. Berjalan naik di tanah miring diiringi rumput, semak-semak, pohon-pohon bahkan sempat ada seekor serangga besar yang bentuknya mirip kecoa bertanduk tiba-tiba hinggap di wajahku. Aku hampir mati karena kupikir serangga itu akan menyengatku dengan mulutnya yang panjang seperti hidung gajah atau ekornya yang runcing sama persis milik tawon. Kalau saja waktu itu gadis artis itu tidak memukulku, serangga itu mungkin akan benar-benar menyengatku, tapi sayang sekali, setelah menyadari kalau gadis itu akan memukulnya, serangga itu sudah pergi dan hasilnya wajahkulah yang berdarah. Beruntung hanya mengenai hidungku saja. Dan yang membuatku heran, kenapa gadis itu tidak takut?

Sebaiknya aku duduk terlebih dulu, aku sudah terlalu lelah meskipun hanya untuk memikirkan akan duduk di mana. Biarkan sajalah gadis itu menikmati pemandangannya, aku kan sudah terlalu sering melihatnya dulu. Lagian di gubuk itu ada orang lain, mungkin orang lain itu bisa menemaninya, mungkin sampai menjelaskan lokasi-lokasi mana saja di kota yang penting. Heh, memangnya museum apa dijelaskan segala? Siapa tahu?

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk di sini, saya hanya ingin melihat pemandangan kotaku," kata Hyuuga-san kepada orang itu, pria berpakaian penuh sobekan sambil memangku anaknya yang kelihatannya sedang tidur.

Pria itu hanya diam, tidak menjawab kata-kata Hyuuga-san. Mungkin pria dan anaknya itu telah diusir dari tempat tinggal mereka. Dilihat dari sobekan di baju pria itu, sepertinya sudah lama dia menjadi seorang gelandangan bersama anaknya. Aku benar-benar orang yang beruntung, kalau tidak ada teman-temanku mungkin saat ini aku sudah seperti mereka, terus meratapi nasib yang lebih buruk daripada nasib orang yang tertembak mati di saat perang dan tidak dikuburkan.

"Ano... ini saya ada sedikit uang, kalau mau bisa Anda ambil." Tidak kusangka kalau Hyuuga-san akan mengatakan itu. Kupikir dia hanyalah gadis yang hanya memikirkan kesenangan dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Mungkin aku perlu membenahi pendapatku tentangnya. Tetapi tetap saja, kalian lihatlah apa yang terjadi?

Pria itu menatap Hyuuga-san dengan tatapan benci. Dia menampar tangan gadis itu sehingga membuat beberapa lembar uang melayang-jatuh. "Kau Hyuuga Hinata, putri Hiashi-sialan itu kan? Jangan mengejekku!" bentaknya.

" _S-Sialan_? Kenapa anda memanggil Otou-sama seperti itu?" Hyuuga-san kelihatannya tidak terima ayahnya disebut dengan kata itu.

Aku sudah membayangkan kalau ini pasti terjadi. Asal kalian tahu saja, saat hari pertama menjadi perdana menteri, Ayahnya Hyuuga-san langsung memerintahkan polisi secara rahasia untuk membunuh semua gelandangan yang ada di kota karena dia pikir gelandangan hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya, lebih tepatnya sudah tidak punya kemauan untuk berusaha keras. Dia sangat membenci gelandangan juga karena Istrinya, Ibunya Hyuuga-san mati diperkosa oleh gelandangan. Saat itu Hyuuga-san masih berumur 3 tahun. Sebenarnya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui hal ini. Sedangkan aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari teman chattingku di facebook, lebih tepatnya di grup para hacker dunia. Orang jepang hanya 7 orang yang tahu, itu pun sudah termasuk ayahnya Hyuuga-san beserta orang terdekatnya, juga aku sendiri. Oh benar, dan para gelandangan. Jadi lebih dari 7 ya? Hehehe...

"Hiashi-sialan itu, seenaknya saja meminta para polisi untuk membunuh keluargaku! Kautahu, malam itu istriku ditembak! Kau tahu kan, ha? HA?!" Pria itu tiba-tiba memegangi erat tangan Hyuuga-san, "Sekarang di mana istriku?" Wajahnya terlihat garang, "Di mana istriku?! Kau harus mengembalikan istriku! Kembalikan dia! Aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi tanpa dia! Kembalikan! KEMBALIKAN!"

Aku terheran. Kenapa anak yang pria itu pangku tidak bangun meskipun sudah mendengar suara sekeras itu? Mulutnya terlihat kehitaman dan kering. Kulitnya juga terlihat pucat. Apa dia sedang sakit? Apa jangan-jangan... dia sudah mati.

Sial, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah meneleponnya lagi.

"Oy, Ori-chan, aku menemukan dua orang gelandangan di gubuk kita dulu. Mereka ayah dan anak, cepatlah atau polisi akan menemukan mereka."

Aku menelepon Orochimaru, dan jangan heran kenapa aku memanggilnya Ori-chan karena dia sendiri yang memaksa. Dia itu seorang ilmuwan gila, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seorang dokter yang hebat. Ketika informasi "Pembunuhan Masal oleh Perdana Menteri" bocor, dia membuat labnya menjadi rumah sakit khusus untuk para gelandangan sekaligus digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal sementara, itu terletak di ruang bawah tanah kos-kosan kami, dan tempatnya benar-benar luas dan dipenuhi dengan teknologi yang maju seperti dalam film. Dia kaya, itu sudah pasti karena penemuan-penemuannya sudah diakui pemerintah, selalu memenangkan penghargaan tapi tetap saja dia tinggal di kos-kosan. O benar, aku lupa memberitahu kalau yang punya kos-kosan adalah dia sendiri. Sungguh orang yang hebat, bukan? Tapi di sisi lain dia orangnya aneh dan kelihatan agak gila, apalagi bau kentut yang selalu mengelilinginya itu, pasti kalian akan pingsan saat menghirupnya. Dia mandi hanya ketika penghuni kos-kosan termasuk aku mengadakan pesta saja, itu pun biasanya dilakukan setiap bulan sekali.

"Aku akan mengirim seseorang. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan meneleponku~"

Aku langsung menutup teleponnya. Suaranya menakutkan sih, terdengar begitu lemah dan serak-serak basah, seperti kakek-kakek yang mau mati saja. Memang seperti itulah dia.

"Paman," panggilku kepada pria itu.

Dia menatapku penuh emosi, "Apa kau pacar gadis ini? Apa kau si Sasori brengsek itu?!" katanya, kasar sekali.

"Bukan, aku Naruto, hanya orang asing. Aku hanya mau bilang, kalau beberapa menit lagi akan ada orang yang menolongmu, kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kebaikannya," jawabku santai.

Sementara itu, Hyuuga-san tampak terpaku di tempatnya. Ia terlihat setengah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gelandangan itu. Kupikir itu wajar, gadis sepolos dia yang hanya tahu kesenangan tiba-tiba saja dibentak oleh gelandangan yang mengatakan kalau ayah gadis itu telah melakukan kejahatan yang kejam. Meskipun masih setengah percaya, tetap saja dia terlihat sangat terpukul. Dia memang terlalu polos. Andai saja aku pacarnya, tidak, mungkin akan lebih menarik jika dia istriku, fufufu... Jangan mimipi! Bodohnya aku membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Hyuuga-san."

Aku bermaksud mengajaknya ke tempat lain untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Kupikir dia akan mengabaikanku, langsung pulang menanyai ayahnya, namun malah sebaliknya, dia tersenyum sambil meraih tanganku menggandengku layaknya pacarnya sendiri.

"Ke mana lagi kamu akan mengajakku, Darling?"

O-Oy, H-Hyuuga-san, apa kau tidak terlalu erat memeluk lenganku? _Susumu_! _Susumu_!

"K-Ke... Ke mana ya? Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kita jalan terus saja sampai menemukan tempat yang menyenangkan," kataku sambil garuk-garuk pipi, salah tingkah.

Dia tertawa pelan kemudian mencubit kedua pipiku, seperti gemas saja. "Kamu terlihat lucu ketika salah tingkah," katanya.

Dia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sifat centilnya yang hampir membuatku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi seperti sebelumnya entah kenapa telah menghilang. Sekarang hanya seorang gadis biasa yang aku rasakan darinya. Jangan remehkan aku, begini-begini aku juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya berdekatan dengan gadis biasa meskipun aku belum pernah memiliki teman gadis bahkan memiliki pengalaman berbicara akrab dengan seorang gadis.

Tunggu sebentar, aku punya ide. Kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku juga menikmati saat-saat seperti ini walau aku tahu ini hanya kepura-puraan gadis itu saja. Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya ke taman. Di sana bisa saja dia menciumku~woy apa-apaan kau ini, tiba-tiba membayangkan hal mesum lagi. Tenanglah Naruto, jangan sampai membangunkan **yang di bawah sana.**

"H-Hyuuga-san, apa kau mau kuajak ke taman~are'?" Dia sudah tak ada sampingku.

Ternyata dia tertinggal beberapa langkah dariku di belakang. Tampaknya dia terpaku melihat ke arah gang di sampingnya. Di sana terlihat seorang siswa SMP tengah dipukuli oleh 3 berandalan. Dia dipukuli habis-habisan sampai suaranya tak keluar meskipun mulutnya ternganga.

"Darling, tolong bawakan ini!" Hyuuga-san tiba-tiba menyerahkan tasnya padaku, lalu mendekati orang-orang itu. "Hey, Kalian, jangan mengeroyok seperti itu!" ucapnya hampir teriak.

"Oy, Nee-chan, mau cari matitunggu sebentar... kau kan gadis artis yang sok cantik itu, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Boss, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Kalau kau sampai melukainya, si Tua Brengsek itu akan membunuh kita."

"Tidak perlu dikasih tahu pun aku sudah tahu, ayo kita pergi."

Si Tua Brengsek, ya? Aku tahu siapa yang mereka maksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayahnya Hyuuga-san? Selain para gelandangan, orang-orang yang ikut geng seperti mereka juga kena ancaman. Siapa saja dari mereka yang berurusan tidak baik dengan ayahnya Hyuuga-san akan merasakan akibatnya. Menakutkan, kan? Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kurasa Perdana Menteri itu terlalu menyayangi putrinya sampai-sampai orang-orang seperti gelandangan, preman, dan semacamnya takut kepadanya. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat dari sikap Hyuuga-san, sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu.

Oh ya, jangan tanya aku kenapa masih mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku sudah berusaha menjauh sebelumnya, iya kan? Tapi dianya yang memaksa mau membodohiku dengan pura-pura mencintaiku padahal aku sudah tahu dan telah berencana kalau aku yang akan membodohi bukan dibodohi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Hyuuga-san sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke anak itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku dipukuli saja?" Anak itu menampar tangan Hyuuga-san, menolak bantuannya. "Apa kau tahu aku sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk memukuliku? Kenapa kau menghentikan mereka? Apa kau ingin menjadi pahlawan? Aku tidak butuh itu, dasar Gadis Pengganggu!" Dia kemudian lari.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hyuuga-san memasang wajah itu. Hari ini sepertinya hari yang buruk untuknya. Mungkin ini awal kalinya dia merasakan suatu hal selain kesenangan. Tentu saja, padahal dia berniat mau membantu tapi seakan-akan dirinyalah yang salah serta paling disalahkan. Dunia memang tidak semudah itu, Hyuuga-san, ini bisa jadi pelajaran untukmu kalau dunia tidak semenyenangkan yang kaukira. Dan bisa saja dengan bersamaku terus seperti ini kau akan mendapatkan hal-hal yang perlu kautahu selain kesenangan, kemudian kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, hihihi...~woy woy Naruto, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu? Tenanglah, jangan membayangkan yang tidak mungkin.

"Darling, kita ke taman yuk?" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau senyumnya itu berbeda dengan senyumnya yang sebelumnya. Dia seperti ingin mengucapkan, aku tidak apa-apa. Dia memeluk lenganku erat saat kami berdua mulai berjalan. Kedua matanya tampak menggambarkan keputusasaan. Dia semakin memelukku erat ketika seorang wartawan mendekati kami.

"Apa laki-laki di samping Anda adalah selingkuhan Anda? Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Apa Anda sudah putus dengannya? ..."

Wartawan itu terus menumpahkan pertanyaannya tapi Hyuuga-san terlihat sangat ketakutan. Aku bisa merasakan kalau tangannya gemetaran. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar akan ketakutan seperti ini. Dia seperti sedang dihadang oleh monster saja

Aku pun membawanya lari agar bisa menjauh dari wartawan itu, dan akhirnya sampailah kami di taman.

"Hyuuga-san, kita sudah samp~" Suaraku terhenti tiba-tiba ketika kulihat seseorang yang familiar denganku tampak duduk di salah satu kursi panjang.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah sombongnya. Dia mendekati kami hingga perbedaan tinggi kami tampak jelas. "Yo, Pengecut, lama tak jumpa. Kau masih ingat aku kan?" katanya, dengan sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Sasori, ya? Senang bertemu denganmu, seperti biasa kau selalu saja pamer," balasku datar.

Hyuuga-san mulai mendekati Sasori. Dia lalu memeluknya erat-erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Aku tidak terkejut karena sudah menduga kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Lagipula dari awal aku juga sudah tahu kalau Hyuuga-san akan membodohiku.

"Honey, ada apa denganmu?" Sasori menyadari kegelisahan Hyuuga-san. "Hey, Pengecut, apa yang kau lakukan pada Honey-ku?!" bentaknya keras, menuduhku.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menuduhku begitu, tadi dia bermaksud mau membantu~"

Ah, keterlaluan. Belum sempat aku menjelaskannya, Sasori sudah mendaratkan tinjunya di wajahku. Setelah itu dia menghajarku habis-habisan sambil mengataiku "Pengecut". Hingga akhirnya aku terbaring, dia masih menendangku berkali-kali bahkan sampai aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali kakinya mendarat di wajah, perut, ditambah lagi tanganku yang sempat dia injak.

Sepertinya hari ini bisa kuanggap hari yang buruk untukku, atau malah hari keberuntungan. Sasori gagal membodohiku, di sisi lain aku juga gagal membodohinya. Kami seimbang. Aku tertawa menatap langit. Sasori sudah membawa Hyuuga-san ke mobilnya. Mereka sudah pergi. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya sendirian. Kulihat beberapa orang mengerumuniku, menanyaiku apakah aku tidak apa-apa tapi aku tak peduli. Pandanganku semakin mengabur, suara dari orang-orang di sekeliling meredup, hingga kemudian aku pun pingsan.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Hyuuga-san tak terlihat lagi mengganggu. Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan bagaimana suasana kamar kos-kosanku. Mungkin sudah berdebu karena 3 hari ini aku tidak ada di sana. Haaah... kurasa hari ini akan sangat melelahkan. Padahal setelah melewati pintu rumah sakit, aku membayangkan diriku sedang asyik bermain game. Ah, sial.

Setelah menyusuri gang demi gang, berusaha melewati jalan yang sepi akan orang, akhirnya sampailah aku di depan kamar kos-kosanku tercinta. Tinggal membuka kunci, memutar knop, kemudian masuklah aku di kamar tercintaku. Huhuhu... Yahooo...

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto-Darling?"

Mataku tiba-tiba melotot, melotot, dan terus melotot.

Hey, siapapun tolong tampar aku dong, mungkin saat ini aku masih di rumah sakit sedang tidur nyenyak, sedang diperiksa para suster seksi, sedang dikerumuni oleh mereka, sedang dikelilingi oleh para belah dada. Hey, seseorang... cepat tampar aku. Kalau tidak, bunuhlah aku.

* * *

 **Masih mau lanjut nggak?**


	4. END

**Chapter terakhir, saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang penasaran sama fic saya yang satu ini. Update cepet 4 chapter dan selesai cuma sebulan lebih dikit, saya rasa buat fic romance yang tak berbau action tidak terlalu sulit, fufufu...** # **Sombong**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Hey, mau dengar sebuah cerita? Cerita waktu aku berumur 5 tahun, saat aku masih sering duduk di depan televisi untuk menonton film kartun? Kurasa ini sedikit memalukan tapi kalian harus tahu. Acara televisi yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu dulu adalah film animasi barat yang mengisahkan tentang putri: putri Salju, putri Angsa, putri Cinderella, putri Duyung dan masih banyak.

Teman-temanku dulu sering mengejekku karena aku ketahuan sering nonton animasi seperti itu. Meskipun begitu aku tetap tak peduli, bahkan aku sampai berteriak kepada mereka kalau suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan memiliki gadis...~tidak, istri secantik putri dongeng. Benar, aku berteriak di depan mereka.

Walau aku telah bertekad seperti itu, kurasa sudah tidak mungkin lagi mimpi bodohku itu bisa terwujud. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang otaku, bahkan lebih dari itu, menjadi seorang _Hikikomori_. Tidak akan ada seorang perempuan yang seksi apalagi bohay yang mau dengan pria pengangguran sepertiku.

Pada akhirnya memiliki gadis yang cantik hanyalah bualanku saja, lagipula aku juga sudah memiliki _waifu_ ku tersayang. Ini rahasia, kalian tidak boleh tahu siapa nama _waifu_ ku. Akan kuberitahu keseksiannya saja. Dada yang bergoyang, pantat yang menggoda, rambut panjang blonde, ditambah lagi suaranya yang halus, dan yang terakhir adalah gadis versi senpai. Aku selalu saja membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin seperti kami akan bersenang-senang di taman, keliling kota, membacakan dongeng untuk anak kami nanti sebelum tidur, dan masih banyak lagi yang benar-benar ingin aku lakukan bersamanya.

Kupikir hanya kegiatan "membayangkan" yang sampai sekarang membuatku tetap ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku tahu kalau ingin mewujudkan "memiliki gadis secantik putri dongeng" perlu usaha yang keras, tapi aku tidak mau menghadapi hal-hal yang serumit mata pelajaran menghitung. Bukan karena aku takut, juga bukan karena aku menentang pernyataan "belum mencoba tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya". Aku hanya merasa... merasa... tidak pantas karena jalan "menjadi otaku" alias pengangguran sudah kupilih. Jika pengangguran sepertiku memiliki gadis cantik, esok hari pasti aku hanya akan merepotkan saja. Karena itu, aku berpikir dua kali dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri, pantaskah jika orang sepertiku memiliki gadis secantik putri dongeng? Tidak perlu secantik putri dongeng, cantik biasa mungkin tidak pantas juga untukku.

 **Naruto POV End**

* * *

 **Warning** : OOC, AU

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

"Okaeri, Naruto-darling," kataku, ketika pria itu membuka pintu.

Apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar Uzumaki-san?

Sebenarnya begini, aku sedang cemburu. Saat aku dan Sasori mendatangi acara pernikahan sepupunya, Gaara satu jam yang, gadis berambut merah yang bernama Sara tiba-tiba merebut Sasori dariku. Perempuan genit itu menatapku sombong seakan-akan telah berhasil membuat Sasori jadi miliknya. Kalau kau ingin dia kembali carilah seorang pria dan buat Sasori-ku cemburu, katanya. Dasar gadis tidak tahu diri, seenaknya bilang "Sasori-ku" di depanku, pacarnya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi kami akan menikah? Dan begitulah, tidak perlu kuceritakan secara rinci.

Aku bisa masuk ke kamar Uzumaki-san karena dibantu oleh pria bau kentut itu, Ori-chan kalau tidak salah nama panggilannya. Sebelum pria itu membukakan pintu, dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya "Ori-chan", kalau tidak dia tidak akan mau membukakannya. Sungguh pria yang aneh.

O ya, jangan heran kenapa aku memanggil Uzumaki Naruto **di** **sini** dengan sebutan Uzumaki-san karena sebenarnya panggilan "Naruto-darling" itu tidak pernah ada~mungkin lebih tepat aku sebut "tidak akan pernah ada". Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah jadi tidak perlu heran kenapa aku berkata seperti itu.

Uzumaki-san tampak masih terpaku di pintu sambil menatapku, kelihatannya dia shock melihatku yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya padahal aku tidak memiliki kunci kamarnya. Aku beberapa kali mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya tapi dia tak bergeming sedikit pun. Mulutnya masih ternganga dan matanya tak lekas berkedip.

"Ano... aku membawakanmu permen coklat, apa kamu mau memakannya sekarang, Darling?" ucapku sambil menawarkan sebuah kotak permen coklat yang aku bawa.

"K-Kenapa kau ada di-di sini?" katanya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu jelas kudengar.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," jawabku.

"T-Ta-Tap-i aku baru saja pulang d-da-dari rumah sakit, aku ingin istirahat."

Entah kenapa aku selalu terhibur dengan cara bicaranya yang putus-putus. Dia benar-benar gugup. Andai saja Sasori seperti itu mungkin aku akan gemas padanya dan akan kucubit kedua pipinya. Ah, setiap aku membayangkannya selalu saja pipiku memerah. Yosh, setelah aku membawa Uzumaki-san ke gadis tidak tahu diri itu, Sasori pasti akan kembali padaku.

Tunggu... Uzumaki-san baru keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa dia baru saja sembuh dari suatu penyakit? Astaga, kenapa aku baru ingat? Bukankah waktu itu dia dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Sasori. Luka memar di wajahnya masih terlihat, tidak salah lagi kalau dia di rumah sakit karena pukulan Sasori. Kenapa waktu itu aku diam saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana Sasori yang ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Uzumaki-san?

Mungkin sebaiknya aku melupakan Uzumaki-san. Dia lebih baik istirahat hari ini.

Em... mungkin sebaiknya tidak. Kalau aku menunda-nunda, gadis itu bisa saja meniduri Sasori. Dasar gadis sialan, tidak akan aku berikan darlingku padamu!

"Darling, kamu tetap pergi denganku!"

Aku menarik lengannya, memaksanya ikut denganku. Lagipula tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa kuajak mengatasi masalah ini selain dia. Tidak mungkin aku mengajak Neji-nii karena Sasori dan gadis sialan itu sudah tahu kalau Neji-nii adalah kakakku.

"Tunggu Hyuuga-san, kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

Aku menariknya ke dalam mobilku.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya ingin membawamu saja."

Kalau kulihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya dia sedang terpana melihat mobil mewahku ini. Tentu saja, mobil atap terbuka ini sebenarnya adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-19 dari Sasori. Selain itu, mobil ini juga~... aah... aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menjelaskan. Intinya mobil ini adalah hadiah darinya, dan yang paling penting adalah mobil mewah ini berwarna ungu, warna kesukaanku. Itu saja.

"Kita sampai! Ikut aku!"

Segera, kupeluk lengannya dan cepat-cepat masuk ke gedung tempat pernikahan sepupu Sasori.

Suasana mewah nan megah ala pesta para bangsawan pun menyambut ketika kami memasuki gedung itu. Uzumaki-san terlihat gelisah kupikir bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dia kan orang biasa, belum pernah merasakan kemewahan.

O hampir lupa, sebenarnya tempat pernikahan sepupu Sasori ini tidak begitu jauh dari kos-kosan Uzumaki-san tinggal, jadi tidak mengherankan kenapa kami bisa sampai secepat ini.

"Hyuuga-san, aku hanya memakai kaos!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa!"

Aku terus menariknya sekuat tenaga tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekeliling yang saat ini sedang menatap heran ke arah kami. Peduli amat, jika aku tidak melakukan ini bisa-bisa gadis sombong itu menjadi lebih sombong lagi.

"Oh, Hinata-san."

Gadis sombong itu menyapa kami. Dia tak bersama Sasori?

"Di mana _**Darling**_ -ku?" tanyaku sinis padanya.

"Darlingmu? Oh, Sasori? Bukankah dia sedang kaupeluk?" katanya membuatku heran.

Bukankah yang aku peluk sekarang adalah Uzumaki~... Sasori! B-Bagaimana mungkin?! Aku ingat jelas kalau dari tadi aku memeluk lengan Uzumaki-san bukan Sasori.

"Yo, Honey, apa ada yang salah?" ucapnya dengan senyumnya ala pangeran.

"Darling, kenapa bisa kamu yang kupeluk? Di mana dia?"

Aku melihat sekeliling. Uzumaki-san tidak ada.

"Oh, maksudmu si pengecut rambut berantakkan itu? Dia diseret para penjaga tadi, lagipula dia tamu yang tak diundang, ditambah lagi dia orang biasa."

Ya sudahlah, tempat tinggal Uzumaki-san kan dekat dari sini, aku tidak perlu mengantarnya. Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir. Yang terpenting adalah gadis sombong itu sudah tidak bisa memiliki Sasori.

"Aaah, kupikir tubuhku bisa membuat Sasori meniduriku, ternyata tidak. Kau menang, Hinata-san," ucap gadis sombong itu.

"Darling, sebenarnya gadis itu siapa sih?" tanyaku.

Sasori tertawa, "Sebenarnya dia adalah kakakku," jawabnya.

Aku terpaku.

"Sudahlah, Honey, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu menikmati pesta pernikahan ini," kata Sasori.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Apa yang aku ragukan? Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasori. Aku tidak perlu khawatir.

Uzumaki-san mungkin membenciku, tapi kupikir itu tidak masalah karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia melihatku. Aku akan segera menikah dan masalah-masalah lain sudah bukan masalahku lagi. Tidak peduli apa masalah itu, semuanya akan lenyap setelah aku dan Sasori berkeluarga.

Kalau saja aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san, pura-pura saja tidak mengenalnya, atau kalau tidak bersikap ramah saja, mudah kan?

Selain itu tidak ada lagi masalah yang lebih rumit. Oh mungkin ada, banyak malahan. Para pemuda yang pernah aku tipu demi kesenangan Sasori. Entahlah, sekitar 50 laki-laki atau... 40 ya, itu sudah termasuk Uzumaki-san.

Aku sih tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi yang aku herankan, kenapa laki-laki yang kutipu selama ini demi kesenangan Sasori yang benci dengan laki-laki yang menurutnya menjengkelkan semuanya hanya diam saja? Mereka seperti menahan diri untuk tidak membenciku. Karena mereka semua hanya pengecut, laki-laki pengecut seperti mereka tidak pantas di samping seorang wanita, kata Sasori.

Terserahlah, mungkin setelah kami menikah dia bisa berhenti membuatku mengerjai orang lain terutama laki-laki biasa yang wajahnya terlihat menjengkelkan.

Acara pernikahan pun usai. Hari sudah malam, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang. Kali ini Sasori tidak bisa mengantarku karena panggilan mendadak dari pekerjaan syutingnya. Sebenarnya ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku pulang sendirian dengan mobilku. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin Sasori membiarkanku pulang sendirian hanya karena pekerjaannya.

Aku tahu aku ini egois, tapi coba pikirkan perasaanku juga. Seorang gadis, malam-malam sendirian dengan mobil atap terbuka dan apa-apaan ini? Jalanan sepi seperti kuburan? Apa sekarang sudah tengah malam? Bukankah ini masih di kota? Kenapa sepi sekali?

Sebaiknya aku ngebut saja daripada ada apa-apa nanti.

Tunggu, siapa mereka?

Di depan kulihat dua orang berdiri di tengah jalan. Dilihat dari pakaian mereka yang sama sepertinya mereka adalah gangster.

Ini gawat!

Apa mereka mengincarku?

Aku harus segera berbalik! Akan gawat jika aku terus jalan sampai mereka mencegatku.

"Hyuuga-san..." Seseorang kedengarannya memanggilku, terdengar seperti bisikkan namun cukup jelas.

Aku menengok dan melihat seseorang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gang tak jauh dariku. Aku segera menghentikkan mobilku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat kutahu ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Uzumaki-san. Dia menghampiriku dan cepat-cepat menarikku mengikutinya ke arah gang, tempat ia muncul.

"Tunggu, Uzumaki~... Darling, kita mau ke mana?"

Dia membuatku berlari.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Darling lagi, aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau kau disuruh Sasori untuk melakukan itu," katanya.

Aku terdiam. Dia sudah tahu dari awal?

"Untuk sekarang, kita harus cari tempat untuk sembunyi! Orang-orang dari geng motor itu pasti mengincarmu!"

Uzumaki-san terus memaksaku berlari.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mobilku, mereka mungkin akan mencurinya!" Aku sedikit mengelak.

"Dasar Bodoh! Benda rongsokkan saja kau khawatirkan!"

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah? Dan juga, apa-apaan dengan ucapannya?

"J-Jaga ucapanmu! Bagaimana bisa kamu menyebut mobil mewah yang Sasori berikan padaku dengan sebutan rongsokkan?!"

Aku marah, itu sudah pasti. Mobil hadiah dari Sasori untuk ulang tahunku ke-19 disebut benda rongsokkan, aku tahu kalau dia ketakutan tapi tidak perlu menghina mobilku juga toh.

"Ada apa?" Uzumaki-san menatapku dengan wajah yang menakutkan. "Apa kau marah? Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir? Si Brengsek Sasori itu pasti akan membelikanmu lagi!"

A-Apa?

Aku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah dan langsung menampar pipinya. Dia sudah keterlaluan.

Beberapa saat hening, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia pantas menerimanya. Menyebut Sasori dengan sebutan Brengsek, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Uzumaki-san menarik tanganku lagi untuk mengikutinya.

"Sasori menyebutku Pengecut, dan mungkin dalam hati kau juga menyebutku seperti itu, ..." Dia melirikku sekilas, " tapi tidak ada yang menampar si Brengsek itu atau pun kau, Hyuuga-san."

Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak gugup bersamaku.

Dia bicara seperti itu seakan tahu saja apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini darinya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia benar. Aku secara tidak langsung memang menganggapnya pengecut waktu itu, dan Sasori sudah sering menyebut Uzumaki-san dengan Pengecut. Tidak ada yang menampar kami, tapi aku yang dari awal **menipu** malah **menampar**.

Apa-apaan ini?

Aku seakan berpihak dengan kejahatan.

"Untuk malam ini, sebaiknya kau menginap di tempatku. Tenang saja, aku akan tidur di kamar temanku di sebelah," ucap Uzumaki-san saat kami sampai di depan tempat kos-kosannya.

Kenapa dia sampai segitu takutnya?

Dan kenapa juga dia harus repot-repot menolongku?

Malam itu aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Aku benar-benar menginap di kamarnya. Memang terlihat berantakkan tapi aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bau keringat dari Uzumaki-san di tempat tidur membuatku semakin ingin terus berbaring. Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa, tapi ini bukan bau keringat biasa bagiku. Aku ingat saat-saat memeluknya, waktu itu aku sangat menikmatinya sampai-sampai dia menggendongku pun aku tidak sadar.

Pagi ini aku ada di taman, duduk sendirian sambil menatap sebuah patung orang yang dikelilingi burung dara.

Sudah pukul 9, Sasori belum juga datang.

O ya, tadi malam aku memang tidur di kamar Uzumaki-san. Aku segera pulang saat Sasori tiba-tiba meneleponku agar datang ke taman ini. Apa dia akan memberiku sebuah cincin?

Jadi tidak sabar.

Ah iya, aku lupa tentang mobil. Waktu aku pulang naik taksi tadi, mobilku ternyata masih ada di tempat. Syukurlah orang-orang dari geng motor itu tidak mengambilnya. Kupikir mereka akan mengambil mobilku dan menjualnya ke suatu tempat untuk mendapatkan uang.

Lagian kenapa mereka mengincarku?

Memangnya aku salah apa coba?

"Yo, _Honey_!"

Sasori tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kamu telat," kataku pelan.

"Begini, _Honey_ , ada yang ingin aku jelaskan." Dia terlihat serius. "Dan berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang aku katakan kau tidak boleh menyela."

"Kenapa?" Aku terheran.

Dia menggeleng tersenyum, "Kau harus janji, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Begini... Sebaiknya... kita batalkan saja pernikahan kita."

A-Apa?

"Ada perempuan lain yang aku hamili."

T-Tunggu...

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan, benar kan?

"Maaf, _Honey_ , aku mencintaimu tapi aku lebih mencintai perempuan itu."

Setelah semua yang kita lalui, kenapa harus sekarang?

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Aku tidak bisa membohongimu terus menerus."

Bukankah beberapa hari lagi kita akan menikah? Benar, kan, ...Darling?

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku ada pekerjaan."

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku sulit bernapas, dadaku juga sesak.

Sasori sudah pergi. Aku sendirian.

Kegelisahan macam apa yang aku rasakan ini?

Aku seperti ditenggelamkan ke laut yang dalam. Semakin tenggelam hingga aku tak mendengar apapun. Hanya sinar matahari yang bisa kulihat di atas. Tubuhku semakin tenggelam dan sinar itu meredup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini.

"Hyuuga-san."

Aku masih belum percaya kalau Sasori telah memilih perempuan lain. Padahal selama ini aku selalu mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah bertindak egois padanya. Aku selalu di sampingnya. Aku selalu memeluknya. Kami berdua selalu membuat semua orang iri karena keromantisan kami di mana pun kami berada. Tapi kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya dia bilang lebih mencintai perempuan lain?

Sasori...

Sasori...

Sasori!

"Hyuuga-san!"

Aku... ingin mati saja. Ini terlalu sakit. Baru kali ini aku merasakan ini. Kehidupanku sudah tak berarti lagi. Aku tidak ingin lagi hidup.

Huh?

Sejak kapan aku berdiri di atas gedung seperti ini?

Aku tidak ingat memasuki sebuah gedung apalagi naik lift ataupun anak tangga.

Bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini?

Apa aku akan melompat? Apa aku akan bunuh diri?

Kurasa... ini... tidak apa-apa. Memangnya untuk apa aku hidup lebih lama lagi? Sudah tidak ada lagi Sasori. Dia lebih memilih bersama perempuan lain. Sekarang aku hanya sendirian.

Hihihi, aku tertawa pahit.

Ada apa denganku? Apa yang menahanku?

Aku ingin melompat, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku.

Tidak ada orang di sekitarku.

"Hyuuga-saaan!"

Aku tidak dengar apapun.

Aku ingin melompat, tapi kenapa aku masih berdiri di sini.

Terserahlah.

... Selamat tinggal, Dunia.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar melompat.

Aku sudah melompat, tinggal menunggu beberapa saat sampai aku jatuh kemudian mati.

Eh?

Tanganku tiba-tiba terasa aneh, seperti ada yang menarik.

Ada seseorang yang menarikku.

Apa-apaan sih orang ini?!

Padahal aku sudah melompat tapi dia berhasil meraih tanganku. Apa dia pikir dia pahlawan? Apa dia pikir telah menyelamatkanku?

Dasar Pengganggu!

"H-Hoy, bangun, Hyuuga-san!"

Uzumaki-san?

Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah mengingatnya?

Gelap, apa yang terjadi ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Hah?

Aku... di mana?

Sejak kapan aku berdiri di tengah-tengah kebun bunga seperti ini?

Ini... sangat indah, dan suasana ini begitu romantis.

Eh?

Kenapa aku memakai gaun putri bangsawan? Ada apa ini?

"Hinata Ojou-sama, maukah Engkau menikah dengan saya?"

Uzumaki-san?

Kenapa kami berdua saling bertatapan?

Uzumaki-san memegang tanganku.

Dia terlihat tampan dengan pakaian pangerannya.

Perasaan hangat apa yang aku rasakan ini?

"Iya, aku mau."

H-Huh? Kenapa aku menjawabnya?

Aku memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Sekarang aku merasa tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku merasa ingin dia terus memelukku seperti ini.

Tapi, dia melepasku.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh terus berlanjut. Aku harus memeluknya.

Hah?

Uzumaki-san perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ah, ternyata begitu. Dia ingin menciumku.

Baiklah, aku akan membiarkannya. Dengan begini, kami sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ya benar, dia tidak boleh membiarkanku sendirian. Dia harus menciumku untuk membuatku tidak sendirian.

Aku pun menutup mataku.

Kami akan berciuman.

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Aku tidak ingin terus menutup mata. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin tahu wajahnya seperti apa saat menciumku.

Ah, Uzumaki-san...

Tapi saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat bukan kebun bunga atau pangeran Uzumaki-san lagi. Hanya ruangan yang penuh dengan barang-barang otaku.

Ini kan... kamar Uzumaki-san.

Bagaimana bisa aku di sini?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ya?"

Aku menengok dan menemukan Uzumaki-san sedang di depan laptopnya, dia ada di sampingku.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya memakai kacamata.

"Hey, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Saat aku pulang dari mini-market, aku melihatmu mau bunuh diri. Hampir saja kau mati kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat menangkap tanganmu." Dia menunjujkan wajah datarnya, "Heh, apa yang terjadi? Kau diputusin sama Sasori-Brengsek itu? Ah, lupakan saja. Tidak perlu kaujawab aku juga sudah tahu."

A-Apaan sih dia? Tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Tapi...

"Hey..." Kenapa aku merasa malu begini? "B-Bolehkah aku... memelukmu?" Kenapa aku jadi pemalu begini?

Pipiku juga kenapa ini? Hangat.

Jangan-jangan pipiku sedang merona.

"Maaf saja, aku bukan tempat untuk melarikan diri. Sebaiknya kau pulang, mungkin Ayahmu sedang mengirim polisi untuk mencarimu." Dia bicara bahkan tak sekali pun melirikku.

Apa dia marah?

Terserahlah, lagipula sekarang aku sudah memeluknya sekarang.

"H-Hey, j-jangan memelukku tiba-tiba!" Dia kelihatan panik.

Hihihi, aku lebih suka dia seperti itu.

"Ah, terserah!" Dia akhirnya membiarkanku memeluknya.

" _Nee_ , bolehkah aku memanggilmu Darling?" Aku memeluknya dari belakang, jadi aku letakkan saja daguku di bahunya sambil melihat layar laptop bersamanya.

Lagipula aku juga penasaran apa yang sedang ia lihat sampai-sampai sifat gugupnya jika berdekatan dengan gadis menghilang.

"Bukankah kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya?"

Sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi.

Dan...

Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin seperti ini, ...selamanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi _Darling_ yang sebenarnya."

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Sasori.

Kupikir ini adalah takdir. Aku bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san. Sepertinya dia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang akan meninggalkanku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku, Naruto saja sudah cukup," katanya.

"Hey, Na-ru-to-kun, kamu sedang apa?"

"Jangan mengeja nama orang yang baru kau kenal dengan nada menggoda~hoy, hentikan, bodoh, kau membuatku takut!"

Dia terlihat lucu, padahal aku hanya menempelkan tangannya ke dadaku.

Aku suka reaksinya, hihihi...

"Hyuuga-san, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, kalau Ayahmu menemukanmu di sini bersamaku bisa-bisa aku dipenjara, kautahu itu kan?"

H-Hah?

Jangan-jangan selama ini dia pikir aku ini anak manja?

Y-Yah, kupikir dia tidak salah sih, emang akunya yang bertindak seperti itu.

"Jangan salah paham, Naruto-kun. Aku tidaklah semanja itu," kataku padanya sambil tersenyum.

Dia hanya diam saja.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-kun?" Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan masalahku padanya, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa menerimaku. "Sebenarnya... aku sudah bebas dari aturan Ayahku sejak lulus SMA."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Yes, akhirnya dia menatapku!

Aku pun melanjutkan, "Kau sudah tidak bisa menjadi apa yang aku inginkan, lakukan sesukamu, kata Ayah waktu itu. Aku telah kalah dengan Neji-nii dan adikku, Hanabi yang mewarisi sifat Ayah. Meskipun Ayahku membuangku tapi tetap saja aku putrinya, dia tetap peduli padaku. Dia membiarkanku hidup sendiri namun dia membiayaiku. Setiap minggu dia selalu mengirim uang untukku. Jika kupikir kembali dia mungkin sedang mengujiku agar hidup mandiri, meskipun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Buktinya saja dia membuat ancaman kepada siapa saja yang berurusan dengan keluargaku akan menerima akibatnya, dan itu diumumkan beberapa saat ketika aku pergi dari rumah."

Bagaimana?

Dia pasti kasihan padaku. Itu pasti, kan, iya kan?

Dengan ceritaku yang mengharunkan tadi, dia pasti merasa kasi...han...

Eh?

Dia tidur.

"Oh, sudah pagi ya?" Dia bangun.

 **BUAGH!**

Dasaaar Tidak Tahu Diriii!

Naruto Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan ceritaku?!

Mhh!

Dasar!

Dia sudah kukasih pelajaran. Sekarang dia terlihat tiduran dengan wajah polosnya yang tampak jelas ada bekas tinjuku. Kalau sampai nanti dia seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan meninjunya.

"H-Hyuuga-san, k-kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukul wajahku?"

Aku mendesah kesal layaknya gadis ngambek.

O ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan aku merasa dekat dengan Naruto seperti ini?

Sejak kapan aku merasa aku ingin bersamanya selamanya?

Sejak kapan aku seenaknya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?

Perasaan apa ini?

Ini...

Ini... seperti... aku sedang jatuh cinta saja.

Tunggu...

Tapi apa alasan yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Apa karena aku merasa nyaman saat memeluknya atau... sesuatu yang lain?

Aku... Aku tidak tahu.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

Mimpi itu?

Dan...

Naruto mencegahku untuk bunuh diri?

Apa ini semacam takdir.

Aku terdiam. Apa sebaiknya aku... dengan umurku sekarang.

Aaaaaah! Lagian aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan umurku. Juga, aku berhak memilih siapa yang akan bersamaku nanti. Ditambah lagi, ini sudah 5 tahun lebih setelah aku pergi dari rumah.

Pikirkan baik-baik, Hinata.

Jangan sampai menyesal nanti.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!

"Naruto-kun, mulai besok kau HARUS cari kerja?!"

"A-Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga-san?!"

Aku segera menelepon Ayahku.

"Ayah, aku sudah memutuskannya!"

Kemudian kututup langsung, syukurlah Ayah langsung mengangkatnya jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lama. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau Sasori telah pergi dengan perempuan lain.

Aku baru saja mengatakan **sudah memutuskan** padanya dan itu sebenarnya tanda kalau mulai sekarang aku sudah bisa hidup sendiri, jadi dia tidak perlu mengirim uang untukku lagi.

"Ano... Hyuuga-san, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Wajah Naruto polos seperti biasa.

"Kita akan menikah, karena itulah kamu harus bekerja," jawabku.

Dia terdiam, dan beberapa saat dia tertawa sebentar kemudian diam lagi. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah pisau dan mengirs satu jarinya hingga berdarah.

"S-Sakit!"

Aku hanya terdiam.

Dia kenapa?

Aneh.

"Dasar, kenapa kamu harus melakukan itu? Sini biar kubantu."

Aku segera memasukkan jarinya ke mulutku.

Dia mengalihkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

Apa dia sedang memikirkan hal yang mesum?

Aku tersenyum.

Ini... kesempatan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi para laki-laki dalam anime selalu ikut tergoda saat seorang gadia cantik sedang menjilat-jilat sesuatu seperti permen atau semacamnya. Benar, Naruto kan otaku, tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu itu.

Tidak perlu pikir panjang, akan aku lakukan!

"H-Hyuuga-san, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

Hihihi...

Dan begitulah. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya karena kupikir kalian tidak harus tahu. Ya, benar, kalian **tidak akan tidak akan tidak akan tidak akan** pernah aku kasih tahu! Biar saja aku egois, ini kehidupanku sebelum aku memiliki anak.

Sampai jumpa... _bye_ ~ **mwuah**!

* * *

 **THE END — Hinata POV End**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Oy oy oy, ada dengan gadis ini?

Setelah berulang kali membuatku ke sana-sini kemudian mengabaikanku tiba-tiba saja memutuskan sendiri ingin menikah denganku. Memang benar sih dia cantik, tapi apa dia tidak terlalu cepat memutuskannya.

Apa dia pikir menikah itu main-main?

Apa dia tidak berpikir bagaimana nanti jika menikah denganku?

Dia bahkan belum tahu apa-apa tentangku, dan aku pun sebaliknya.

Apa jangan-jangan dia berpikir kalau aku harus tanggung jawab karena telah menyelamatkannya?

Apa?

Kalian tidak mengerti maksudku?

Begini, aku ceritakan dari awal saja :

Sebenarnya berita tentang si Brengsek itu yang menghamili gadis lain telah beredar di internet meskipun belum diberitakan di televisi. Aku berpikir pasti Hyuuga-san akan sakit hati jika tahu ini, dan setelah itu dia akan putus asa, yah seperti ingin bunuh diri.

Eh panjang umur, saat pulang dari mini-market tidak sengaja aku melihat gadis itu berjalan melewatiku dengan wajah seperti robot.

Sudah beberapa kali aku memanggilnya tapi tak didengarnya. Dia memasuki sebuah gedung. Aku mengikutinya. Dia sedang putus asa, pikirku saat itu.

"Hyuuga-san!"

Aku mulai panik saat kami ada di atas gedung dan kulihat dia sudah berdiri di tepi.

Seperti yang kuduga, dia benar-benar melompat!

Beruntung, aku cepat-cepat memegangi tangannya sebelum dia melompat.

Pada akhirnya, akulah yang menyelamatkannya.

Jadi intinya, aku harus bertanggung jawab mengenai apa yang telah aku perbuat.

Hyuuga-san yang mencintai Sasori telah pergi, sekarang hanya dia yang... eng... mungkin mencinta~woy, sejak kapan dia bilang mencintaimu, Naruto.

Tenanglah, Naruto.

Aku tahu kalau sekarang ini Hyuuga-san tidak sedang pura-pura.

Dia sungguhan ingin menikah denganku.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

Aaaah! Lagian kenapa juga dia harus memilihku?!

Apa ini takdir?

Takdir?

Takdir ya?

Benar juga.

Kalau ini memang sudah ditakdirkan mau bagaimana pun aku menghindarinya pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Lagipula aku tahu kalau perasaan gadis sepolos Hyuuga-san tidak akan bisa berubah secepat itu.

Hati seorang perempuan kepada laki-laki yang dicintainya itu bisa berubah setelah lamanya tetesan air melubangi sebuah batu yang masih utuh.

Apa aku salah?

Sampai saat ini bahkan aku belum percaya kalau Hyuuga-san bilang ingin menikahiku. Kupikir mimpi, jadi aku sempat mengiris jariku sendiri agar aku segera bangun.

Ah, bagaimana ya?

Aku sebenarnya masih ragu.

Bagaimana kalau nanti tba-tiba Hyuuga-san marah lalu menikah lagi?

Aaaaah! Sial! Pikiran negatif membuatku pusing!

Ah, peduli amat!

Akan aku kuatkan tekadku!

Meskipun ini tiba-tiba, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya nanti!

SIAL!

SIAAAAAL!

SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

HYUUGA-SAN, KAU CANTIK SEKALI!

INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BAGIKU UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN PANTAS ATAU TIDAK?

HYUUGA-SAN KELIHATANNYA TELAH MEMUTUSKAN!

AKU TAHU KALAU SEORANG GADIS JIKA SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN AKAN SULIT MENGUBAH JALAN PIKIRANNYA!

YA SUDAHLAH!

AKU TERIMA SAJA!

HIKIKOMORI SEPERTIKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS CANTIK!

AKU AKAN MENIKAH!

WOY, YANG DI SANA... AKU AKHIRNYA AKAN MENIKAAAAAAAAH!

HAHAHA...

LAGIAN, HEHEHE.. AKU JUGA TIDAK SABAR INGIN~ WOY, NARUTO, BERHENTILAH MEMIKIRKAN HAL YANG MESUM! KAU BISA MEMBUAT DIRIMU MALU!

Sungguh takdir yang aneh, bukan?

Apa ini terlalu cepat?

Peduli amat.

Akan aku jalani ini.

Lagipula, ini yang aku inginkan dari dulu.

Selamat datang masa depan yang cerah.

Dan selamat datang diriku yang akan berusaha keras untuk bekerja nanti.

Huh...

 **Naruto POV End**

* * *

Ending yang biasa "banget" menurutku. Dibuat dengan terburu-buru dan hasilnya seperti di atas. Habisnya masih buram sih mau gimana akhirnya. Bingung dan saya pikir saya lebih sering membuat fanfic yang ngegantung akhir-akhir ini jadi apa adanya saja. Maaf ngecewain.

Ya sudah, selain itu saya beritahu saja tentang fanfic baru yang rencananya akan saya garap. Belum ada judul, masih nentuin apa judul yang pas.

Genre Superpower, Romance, Supranatural. Crossover sama High School dxd. Pair tetap NaruHina. Esper. Bukan harem.

Kira-kira permasalahannya seperti ini : Iblis memiliki kekuatan, Malaikat pun begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan manusia? Selama ini manusia hanya menggantungkan kekuatan kalau tidak pada gelap (iblis) atau terang (malaikat). Apakah manusia memiliki kekuatan alami dari tubuh manusia itu sendiri? Naruto, salah satu manusia yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan alami manusia yang disebut ESP. Benar, Naruto adalah seorang esper. Apa itu ESP dan esper?

Di cerita tersebut, Hinata menjadi tokoh yang menentukan Naruto. Kalau tidak mengerti, Hinata adalah sosok penting bagi Naruto di sini, lebih tepatnya pengembang cerita. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pasti berhubungan dengan Hinata? Jadi peran NaruHina akan benar-benar saya tonjolkan di sini.

Gunanya dicrossover, biar tambah seru aja.

O, apa kalian pernah berpikir di setiap fanfic fantasy saya selalu ada esper. Saya demam esper soalnya gara-gara nonton anime To Aru series baik Majutsu maupun Railgun.

Mengenai fanfic yang belum kelar, terutama We Are Assassins sama Eternal Reality : Stand by Me, tenang aja. WaA satu chapter lagi selesai dan ER:SbM mungkin 2 atau 3 lagi selesai.

 _ **Bye**_ ~


End file.
